Marriage Life
by CrzyCammy
Summary: Who said Marriage Life wasn't fun? Series of One shots.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe this. After a year of being neglected by her husband she had never expected him to come out with this. She had thought he just didn't desire her any more but it was something so different and unimaginable by her. Her husband who seemed to be so in control and so focused on his work had a whole different side to him that she had never realized existed. He had her bent over the bed with a small vibrator in her ass and his dick in her.

"More" moaned Bella. He was moving slowly in and out of her.

"Not yet" said Edward. His hand rubbed her clit getting her closer and closer to climaxing and than stopping before she got there.

"Please fuck me" said Bella. Edward moved faster. His hands were on her hips pulling her closer to him. He fucked her harder and harder until she was writhing with passion.

"Tell me what you want Bella" said Edward.

"I want you. I want you to fuck me" said Bella.

"I am fucking you" said Edward.

"I want your hand on my clit" said Bella. Edward did as she asked. He applied pressure to it causing her to moan. He pulled out and flipped her over.

"Suck my cock" said Edward. Bella got on her knees and took him into her mouth. She used her hands and mouth to get him to come. She swallowed his load and than cleaned him.

"Your getting better at it" said Edward. He pulled the vibrator out of her ass and called Jacob in. Jacob was their neighbor, there very hot neighbor. They lay her on her side and each entered at the same time. Bella moaned at the feel of the two big throbbing cocks inside of her. They pounded in out of her touching that right spot. Her whole body was on fire. She needed to come but each time she got closer they would slow down and take it away from her.

"Please" she moaned tightening her inner muscles. They both complied with her wishes, and moved faster, giving her that climax she wanted. When they were finished they both pulled out giving Bella a rest. Her breathing was fast she tried to relax.

"That was amazing. But you better get going before the kids get home" said Bella.

"I'll be by later with Leah. She's been waiting all week to play with Renesme" said Jacob dressing and heading out.

"I love you" said Edward kissing Bella.

"There was a time when I didn't believe you" said Bella.

"But you do now?" asked Edward.

"Of course" said Bella as they heard a door slam shut and a set of feet run up the stairs. Bella covered herself up just as their daughter Renesme barged in.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what. I got the blue award for my story" said Renesme.

"Thats great. Now why don't you go to your room and put your stuff away. I'll be there in a minute" said Bella.

"Okay" said Renesme running out. Bella stood up and dressed.

"Cant wait until next time" said Bella kissing Edward on the mouth before dressing and heading out.

* * *

**One shot with Bella and Edward. Next one will be Jasper and Alice. Being written as you read. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper and Alice:**

"Peter Hale get your butt down here now" yelled Alice.

"I'm coming mom" said Peter. Alice rolled her eyes and continued packing lunches.

"Thanks mom" said Charlotte grabbing her lunch and stuffing it in her bag.

"Yup. I'll be picking you up after school for practice" said Alice.

"Kay mom" said Charlotte and ran out the door.

"Thanks mom" said Peter.

"Don't be late next time" said Alice.

"I know mom" said Peter and left too.

"Kids" muttered Alice under her breath as she began to put away the food and clean up. After

everything was in its place and clean she sat on the couch to watch TV. Before she knew it

she was asleep. She awoke an hour later and began to cook dinner for later tonight. Arms

wrapped around her waist scaring her.

"Its just me" said Jasper kissing her neck.

"Just you huh. Why are you home early?" asked Alice leaning into him.

"i wanted to surprise you" said Jasper.

"I'm glad you did" she said turning in his arms and seeing his handsome face lit with desire.

She leaned and kissed him moving her body closer to him. Their bodies were pressed

together tightly and their lips interlocked. He picked her up and sat her down on the table.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist pulling him closer to her. She yanked off his

shirt in a hurry to feel his skin. He took off hers and undid her bra in one swift movement. He

bit her weak spot in her neck causing her to arch her back and moan.

"I need you know" said Alice. Jasper undid her pants and pulled them off. She took off the belt

and undid the pants reaching in to take him in her hands. She guided him to where she

wanted him. He pushed her down on her back and lifted her legs up to his shoulders before

pushing in. He pushed in and out driving her closer and closer until she felt she was going to

explode. Just before she came he started to rub her clitoris making her orgasm ten times

better. He came after her and leaned against the table his energy spent..

"That was great" said Alice letting her legs drop.

"As always" said Jasper pulling her up so she was sitting.

"I now officially love this table" said Alice laughing.

"I bet" said Jasper kissing her.

"Mom!" yelled Peter. Both Alice and Jasper rushed to get their clothes back in order before their

son walked in.

"Dad!" said Peter jumping on Jasper.

"hey big guy. How was school?" asked Jasper.

"It was okay. School is school. What you doing home early?" asked Peter.

"Guess what. The boss let me go home early today" said Jasper.

"But your the boss silly" said Peter.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Thanks for reminding me" said Jasper winking at Alice. She laughed and left to go pick up there oldest daughter.

* * *

**I like this Jasper. So carefree and happy. While in the books he's so stiff and scared of losing control. Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose and Emmett**

"Are you ready?" asked Rose. Her oldest daughter Mary was standing in front of the mirror.

"Yup lets go" said Mary heading downstairs.

"Joanne and Johnny! Were leaving" yelled Rose grabbing her keys and purse. They all loaded into the car.

"Grandma" said Joanne hugging Esme.

"Hi pumpkin" said Esme. "Wheres Emmett?" she asked Rose.

"He'll be here. He was running late from work the last time I talked to him" said Rose kissing her mother in law on the cheek and entering the house. The whole family was here for Thanksgiving. Aunts and uncles and cousins were everywhere. Rose looked out the window anxious for her husband to get there. Esme was waiting to serve so he could get there. She breathed a sigh of relief as his car pulled in.

"Finally your here. Esme has been holding the food for you to get here" said Rose heading out to meet her husband.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry but I needed to do these last minute stuff. But I'm here now. I promise I'll make it up to you" he said.

"Emmett. Your here. Now the whole family is here" said Esme leading the way to the dinning room. Everybody sat at the large table. Couples sat together and the kids sat together. Everything was going good. Suddenly Rose felt a hand sliding up her leg. She jumped and knocked her glass over.

"You okay dear?" asked Esme.

"Ah yes I'm fine. Just an accident" said Rose glaring at her husband who was trying hard not to laugh. A second time his hand slid up her thigh, this time she was ready for it. It slid up her skirt. Once it reached her panties on finger pushed the silk away while another entered her. She squeaked and got the attention of everybody at the table.

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Esme.

"Yes I'm fine" said Rose picking up her fork and taking a bite of food. She hadn't fully swallowed when his hand was down her panties. She was able to swallow the food without chocking. At first he entered one finger while his thumb rubbed her clitoris. Than two fingers were pushed in and he started moving faster. Rose could barely keep a straight face and contain her moans. And just as she felt release was near he pulled away. Rose glared at her husbands smirking face.

"Excuse me" said Rose and left the dining room. She headed up to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and pulled out the vibrator she kept hidden under the sink. She laid a towel on the floor and sat on it. She pushed up her skirt and took off her damp underwear and pushed the thick vibrator inside. She turned it on and was instantly aroused. She pushed it in and out going faster and faster. Her free hand rubbed furiously at her clitoris getting her higher and higher. Just when she was close to a release a voice stopped her.

"Wouldn't you like me to do that for you?" asked Emmett. She looked over at her husband.

"Than come do it" said said turning off the vibrator and taking it out. She stood up, she closed and locked the door than pushed him against it. She kissed him hard. Her body pressed up against his. She could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach. She kissed and bit her way to his neck. She was careful not to leave marks but bit hard enough to give pleasure. Her hands grabbed the bulge in his pants and squeezed getting a moan out of him. She lifted one leg and wrapped it around his waist. Than lifted the other and pushed herself up on him so she could hold on. She rubbed herself against him creating a friction which was driving them closer to the edge. He grabbed her waist and slammed her against the door. She undid his pants and pushed them down. He pushed roughly into her causing her to arch her back. She bit back a moan and rolled her hips. He pounded in and out of her faster and faster. She moved her hips allowing him to enter her even deeper. He moaned at the feel of her muscles tightening around him. He was about to explode but wanted her to come first. He rubbed her clitoris causing her to come, his lips taking in her screams. He came seconds after. He leaned against the door breathing hard. They fell to the floor in heap.

"We are so bad. Our family is downstairs ands were having sex in the bathroom" said Rose.

"You know you don't mind" said Emmett pulling up his boxers and pants.

"Of course not. Sex like that? Who wouldn't mind it?" said Rose fixing her shirt and putting on her panties and skirt. They pulled themselves together and headed back down.

"Is everything alright?" asked Esme glancing at them with worry.

"Every things just fine" said Emmett winking at Rose who smiled.


End file.
